Biometric identification systems may identify people using biometrics. Biometrics may include fingerprints, irises, retinas, eyes, faces, voices, gaits, pictures, or other identifying characteristics about a person. A biometric identification system may capture a biometric using a biometric reader and identify a person by comparing the captured information against stored information. For example, a camera may capture an image of a fingerprint and compare the image of the fingerprint against stored fingerprint images.